Chaos is She
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT! SEQUEL TO A TOUCH OF PIXIE DUST!: A package arrives on Seto's doorstep, with just his name and no evidence of where it came from. Curious, the duellist accepts the gift, but finds he may regret the decision sooner rather then later...


_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters!_

* * *

This was madness, sheer madness and yet here they were, marching up to Kaiba manor, a huge box between them both, covered in blood red paper and finished off with a ridiculous yellow ribbon—something of which Bakura put together himself shockingly—and a decorative card with '_Seto Kaiba,' _upon it in lovely cursive.

"Yugi won't be happy about this," Atem pointed out, grunting at the effort of carrying the hefty package.

"Too bad I don't care Pharaoh," Bakura bit back, brown eyes icy, "She's gotta go. Look at you for Ra sake! You still have blue paint in your hair!"

"At least I _have_ hair."

Considering this was painstakingly true, Bakura kept his mouth shut, even if it near killed him to do so. He had bristles, _bristles_ scattered about his head, soft as a newborn's and looked positively ridiculous.

Emma had taken to calling him Egbert since the incident of two weeks previous, much to his mortification; of course he wasn't the only one with nicknames. Ryou was still Flossy, Atem was now Papa Smurf and Yugi she called Candy, leaving the teenagers with perpetually red cheeks.

"It'll be better for us in the long run," Bakura eventually said, carefully placing the package by the gate, "There, one of rich boy's staff will come across it."

Atem flexed his tired muscles shaking his head, "I still say this is a bad idea. Isn't it abandonment?"

"Not when the person we're giving the boot is a complete and uttered psycho," Bakura retorted angrily.

"As oppose to you?" Atem asked sweetly, earning a filthy look.

"Come on Pharaoh, unless you want to be here when Kaiba comes a looking."

For a moment Atem watched the Thief stalk off and with a last look at the parcel and an irritable Egyptian curse, the teen jogged after him, catching up with him at the corner, all thoughts of Emma practically forgotten as the pair devolved into an argument over meaningless nonsense.

Night was falling when the package was finally discovered by Roland, Seto's right hand man. He had been doing a walk of the perimeter when he came upon it and after bringing it to security to be examined, determining it wasn't the least bit dangerous, Roland carried it inside.

Seto, for a change, was relaxing in the first floor living-room, in front of a blazing fire a book in one hand, Mokuba at his feet messing with a deck of cards.

"What's that Roland?" The thirteen year old asked excitedly, once his azure eyes landed on the package.

"I'm not sure," Roland answered honestly, "The package was left at the gate."

Seto had yet to lift his gaze, and only bothered to look when Roland set the large box on the floor. Cold blue hues casting a glance over it, Seto set aside Dan Brown's_ Inferno_ and stood in one smooth motion from his favourite armchair. Leaning down, the CEO read the tiny greetings card and frowned.

"I can't see who would be just sending me presents," Seto voiced warily.

"Well, its nothing dangerous Sir," Roland interjected, "We made sure."

Throwing caution to the wind, Seto reached toward the large yellow ribbon and undid it. He was barely finished untying the thing when the box practically exploded, sending him flying backward, the billionaire landing with a harsh thud on his ass, a shocked yelp escaping the CEO.

"Seto," Mokuba cried out, rushing to his brother's side.

But Seto's eyes weren't on his little brother and for once the frigid duellist was left utterly stunned. Frowning, Mokuba followed Seto's line of sight and did a double take. Roland was looking equally as flabbergasted the other side of the room and in the centre of it, stood upon parcel debris was a pretty teenage girl.

She was roughly five foot four in height, with a petite pixie build, choppy brunette hair and sparkling blue-grey eyes that screamed playful, yet dangerous. Her plump pink lips curved into an impish grin, but not a word left her mouth.

"Who in Gods name," Roland croaked, "Would put a young girl into a package and leave her on the doorstep?"

"I don't know," Seto said getting back to his feet a frown knitting his brows, "She's wearing dog tags and a bloody collar!"

Making his way toward the still female, Seto bravely reached out and turned the silver I.D. that just had '_Emma_' stamped on it. Someone actually put tags on her like she was nothing more then a dog, which was a shock. Seto may have been cold, but this sort of flagrant disregard for a female made even him bristle.

Funnily none of Yugi and his friends had tagged her; Yugi had found her that way, back on the day they did not speak of.

Taking a cautious step toward the tiny girl, Seto reached toward her and quite the unexpected happened. With a squeal of delight, Emma surged forward and with a jump wrapped herself about Seto's six foot one frame. Stumbling backward, the CEO just about kept them both upright, blue eyes wide, only for Emma to declare in an _animaniacs_ fashion.

"Hello-o-o, Nurse," and kissing him full on the mouth, the funny female knocked Seto flat on his back before taking off, laughing like a lunatic.

Rolling onto his belly, Seto saw Emma dart from the living-room, a pleased whirlwind with a funny taste in neck wear.

"What was _that_?" Mokuba croaked in shock, helping Seto to his feet.

"I have no idea," Seto responded completely at a loss, "Roland, round up some of the staff, find her."

"Yes sir."

Roland wasn't gone eight seconds when Mokuba let out a shrill yelp. Whirling around, Seto's jaw dropped. Mokuba, blushing in mortification, had been stripped, his lengthy black hair stuffed into a blond wig and he wore a green mini dress, shoes with white bobbles and fairy wings.

He looked like—

"YO! PETER! I FOUND TINKERBELL!"

The bullhorn directly in his ear was an astonishing mix between pain and irritation. Groaning, Seto rubbed his throbbing right ear and glowering at the giggling female, he snatched a hand forward in hopes of grabbing the metal device—or her—only to have his fingers nearly broken when she hit him with it.

"Nuh uh Kaiba-boy," she teased in a sing song voice waggling a single finger at him, "No touchies!"

"You've probably broken my hand!" Seto snarled, "You stupid cow!"

Jumping back, hand on her chest, Emma put on a hurt expression, and grinning rascally broke out into a chant.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me!" Whipping out an oxford dictionary from God only knows where she hit him upside the head with it, sending Seto careening to the floor, "The same, however, can't be said for you!"

Ignoring the pounding throb in his skull, Seto lunged for her, but laughing Emma dodged his attempt, bursting into a further fit of giggles when Seto collided with his coffee table. Moaning, Seto pulled himself upright and gasped.

She was gone!

"What the hell! Where did she go?"

"She was just here," Mokuba exclaimed looking a tad confuzzled, "I didn't even see her leave!"

The fire crackled in the open grate, a frigid wind battering against the mansion, howling in fury. Pulling himself to his feet, trying to ignore the fact his younger brother was dressed up as a gigantic fairy, Seto listened. He could hear movement from the servants, but nothing else, until Roland's startled cry split the silence.

"Roland!"

High-tailing it from the living-room, Mokuba hot on his heels, Seto skidded to a halt, blue eyes bugging out. Emma was clinging to Roland, in a, was that a Skunk tail and ears?! Kissing his cheeks and crooning over him.

"Ah, my little darling, it is love at first sight, is it not, no?"

Roland struggled, but Emma had some serious grip and catching sight of her audience the tiny female grinned dangerously. Seto gulped, and Mokuba suddenly clung to him, blue eyes wide, the boys realised they were in serious trouble.


End file.
